Our earlier work has now made available functionalized N-hydroxy-pyrrole and -imidazoles derivatives. These will be used as starting materials for the attempted synthesis of bicyclic derivatives bearing an N-alkoxy group which, it is hoped, will function as pyrimidine and purine antagonists and hence possess antineoplastic properties. In this way it is hoped to be able to obtain N-oxygenated indoles, azaindoles, diazaindoles, purines and bicyclic systems containing an N-O-bond as part of the cycle. Our new synthesis of pyrido (1,2-b) indazole will be extended to substituted N-imino-pyridines, quinolines, and isoquinolines, and to substituted benzynes. Related reactions will be carried out with other pyridinium ylides e.g. pyridinium sulfonylmethylides. All products and intermediates will continue to be submitted to NCI for testing of their possible anticancer activity. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: R.A. Abramovitch and E.M. Smith, "4-Nitrosoquinoline 1-Oxide," J. Heterocycl. Chem., 12, 969 (1975). R.A. Abramovitch and I. Shinkai, "Decomposition of 3-Azidopyridazine 2-Oxides. Ring Opening of the Pyridazine Ring", J.C.S. Chem. Comm., 703 (1975).